Flimsy Excuses
by XpaperplaneX
Summary: Genesis can come up with some rather feeble excuses to get what he wants. Sephiroth/Cloud/Genesis


_**Title:**_ Flimsy Excuses  
_**Author: **_XpaperplaneX  
_**Rating:**_ NC-17  
_**Word Count:**_ ~3700  
_**Pairing:**_ Sephiroth/Cloud/Genesis  
_**Genre:**_ AU, smut  
_**Warnings:**_ smut, cat! Cloud  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
_**Summary:**_ Genesis can come up with some rather feeble excuses to get what he wants. Written for the FFVII smut anthology. Theme: Science! Set in my Cat! Cloud 'verse.

I had meant to upload this earlier, but never quite got around to it.

XXX

"So, you know how Cloud wants to have sex with me?" Genesis said in an entirely too casual manner as he made himself at home on the couch.

Sephiroth barely recovered from his stumble and glared, slamming Genesis's wine down onto the coffee table. "He mentioned that he _would_ have sex with you, _once_, a long time ago."

"Come now, old friend. You can't tell me that you don't notice the way he looks at me. He's curious. Monogamy's got to be tough on him." Genesis picked up his glass and took a small sip after swirling it around. "I still can't believe you were keeping a '96 from me. It was such a small harvest that year... hardly any apples were put aside for making wine. Anyway, it's obvious to me that Cloud is getting a little bored with your current arrangement, even if he doesn't say anything to you."

"He's not bored, and even if he were, that doesn't mean that I'd consider you as the solution."

"But I brought a fun present for him. You know, you're not doing a very good job of treating him like an equal if you won't even ask him." Genesis smirked evilly.

Sephiroth glared again; Genesis always knew which buttons to press when it came to Cloud. It wouldn't _hurt_ to ask him, but... "What's this about a present?"

"You never get him the good toys, only the boring ones that won't get you in trouble if he wants to bring them to the office."

"Well, yes," Sephiroth said with a frown, "he's brought just about everything he owns to the office at one point or another, and fighting with him over it is like convincing Reno to tuck his shirt in."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I picked up a fun one for him." Genesis got up and ran back to the door where he had left his bag. "Hey, Cloud, I got you a present!" he yelled. There was a thump from the bedroom where Cloud had been napping.

"Genesis, I don't want—"

"A present?" Cloud came bouncing into the living room, completely naked.

"Cloud, pants. Guests are over." Sephiroth stopped trying to protest whatever Genesis had brought so he could shoo Cloud back and get some clothes on him.

"Aww, he doesn't have to wear pants around me. Come here, Cloud, I'll show you what I got for you." Genesis sat down, patting his lap.

Cloud dodged around Sephiroth's outstretched arm and bounded over to the couch next to Genesis, grinning happily. "No pants! Genesis said! What did I get?"

"I thought you could help me with a little science experiment," Genesis said, hiding the toy behind his back.

"Okay! Can I see it?"

"Science experiment? Genesis, what are you doing?"

"Come now, Sephiroth, everyone likes science. Just sit down and let me explain."

"I hate science," Sephiroth grumbled. He had half a mind to toss Genesis out the door, but Cloud looked so excited...

"He hates science!" Genesis said incredulously. "Can you believe that, Cloud? Why, if it wasn't for science, you never would have met Sephiroth."

"Really?" Cloud stared up at Sephiroth with wide eyes and his ears flattened against his head, twitching his tail nervously. "Why do you hate science? Do you hate me?"

Fighting the urge to slam his head against the wall, Sephiroth shook his head. "That's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" He turned to Cloud and smiled. "I don't hate you, Cloud. I love you very much. And I don't hate science. What's this experiment?"

Genesis smirked, clearly pleased to have manipulated Cloud so easily. "People always want to know just how smart Cloud is, so I thought we could do a little experiment to test his problem solving skills."

"Oh, really?"

"I'm very smart."

"I'm sure you are, but this experiment will test how well you can solve a problem when you're distracted."

"And this has something to do with you having sex with Cloud?" Sephiroth could guess what the distraction would be.

"I get to have sex with you?" Cloud's ears popped up, and he bounced a little.

Genesis's laugh would be ringing in his ears for weeks to come. "There's your answer, Sephiroth. Your dearest Cloud would indeed like to get to know me better."

"You understand that you're not touching him without me supervising?"

"Yes, yes, you want to watch, I understand the needs of a voyeur. Cloud, go get me the lube, and I'll show you your present."

Cloud narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You said you'd show it to me if I came over here. Is there even a present?"

"I think he's going to pass with flying colours. Yes, there's a present, but you need to get the lube or Sephiroth will kick me out and we won't get to have sex. I promise I'll show you when you bring it."

"Okay!" Cloud scampered off and disappeared into the bedroom where the sounds of frantic rummaging could be heard.

"Ground rules," Sephiroth said, knowing it would take Cloud a couple minutes at least to find the lube.

"Rules?" Genesis asked innocently.

"Rules. Hurt him and I'll kill you. If he doesn't like it, stop. If you're not certain he likes it, stop. Don't hit him. Don't pull his tail or his ears. Don't call him names, insult, or degrade him, even teasingly. Don't come on his face."

"Oh, come on, you don't want me marking your cat?"

"He doesn't like it. Don't do it," Sephiroth snarled. He didn't actually know if Cloud would be okay with it or not, but he didn't particularly care to find out, either.

"All right, all right. You've really got to work on that jealous streak, you know. It's giving you premature wrinkles."

Sephiroth just rolled his eyes. While he _was_ jealous, he was more concerned about Cloud, who still had a lot of issues after his time in the sex industry. The last thing he wanted was for Genesis to accidentally do something that would upset Cloud. "Check the top drawer, Cloud," he called out, figuring it would be best to get it over with.

A few seconds later, Cloud came galloping back into the living room with the tube in his mouth. He dropped it in Genesis's lap and held out his hands. "Present!"

"Here you go." Genesis placed the toy in Cloud's hands and frowned when Cloud's face fell. "What's wrong?"

"There's no paper. Presents have crinkly paper on them. That's what makes them presents."

"Sorry?"

"My, Genesis sure is terrible at presents, isn't he?" Sephiroth said dryly.

Cloud bobbed his head several times. "Terrible!"

"What kind of present doesn't have paper?"

"Shut up, Sephiroth. How was I supposed to know I should have wrapped it?"

"Well, you _did_ call it a present. That sort of implies wrapping."

Genesis shot him a dirty look and turned back to Cloud. "I'm very sorry I didn't wrap it, but do you want it anyway?"

Cloud thumped his tail several times and finally looked at what he was holding. "I guess... What is it?"

Genesis took the package back and tore it open, taking out the toy and tossing the plastic aside. Sephiroth had to laugh at the look on Genesis's face when Cloud chased after the packaging.

"Does that at least make up for the fact that it wasn't wrapped?" Genesis asked as Cloud batted the hard plastic shell around.

"I doubt it. If it had been wrapped, there would have been crinkly paper _and_ the plastic package. This is what cats are like, Genesis."

Genesis sighed and popped some batteries into what Sephiroth could now tell was an anal plug of some sort. "And this is why I'm doing this experiment with your cat. There's only room in my life for one finicky drama queen."

"True, you'd never be able to live with a cat. Do you want me to get him back over to you to try that thing out?"

"That would be wonderful. I was reading an article in _Playcat_ about ways to get cats to pay attention, but—"

"_Playcat_? Seriously?" Sephiroth stood up and caught Cloud's chin to kiss him while he moved the plastic behind his back.

"Articles. It's all about the articles."

"Of course it is. And I'm sure they're very well-written. Go see Genesis, sweetheart." He pushed Cloud in the direction of the couch and went to put the plastic in the garbage. When he came back from the kitchen, Cloud was holding his tail up high while Genesis lubed him up. "Bite him if he does something you don't like."

"Ok—" Cloud's agreement melted into a purr, and he smiled lazily at Sephiroth.

"I don't think there's any risk of that," Genesis said, applying some lube to the plug and pressing it in.

"Just remember, he chews," Sephiroth said, adding a threatening tone to his voice.

"Chews?"

"Chews." He gave a pointed look at Genesis's crotch.

Genesis winced and shifted uncomfortably. "I'll keep that in mind. Is that comfortable, Cloud?"

"Yeah. Is that all it does?" Cloud practically stood on his head to look between his legs.

"Maybe..." Genesis fiddled with something and Sephiroth heard the click of a switch, but nothing happened. Then a bell rang and Cloud suddenly grabbed at a few strings that dangled from the end of the plug. As soon as he caught one and pulled on it, the vibrator whirred to life, startling a yelp out of Cloud. "Is it too much?" Genesis asked, much to Sephiroth's surprise.

"Does it feel good or bad, Cloud?" Sephiroth clarified.

"Good!" Cloud did a somersault in an attempt to catch the string with the bell, and Genesis had to scramble to catch him before he hit the floor. He grabbed the string and stopped dead when the vibration stopped. "What happened?"

"I don't know. It's mysterious."

Sephiroth caught Genesis's eye and whispered, "Do _not_ laugh at him."

"Wouldn't dream of it, _sweetheart_."

Cloud spun in a small circle, looking puzzled, until the dangling strings proved to be too tempting and he grabbed for them again. It was hard not to laugh at the look on his face when the vibration started once more. "Oh... oh, I like it." Cloud sat up on his knees and touched his half-hard cock, rocking slightly until his foot nudged the base of the plug. "Why did it stop?"

He frowned as he twisted around, trying to get a better look, and his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the strings moving slightly. He went very still, then wiggled his hips—prompting the strings to wiggle as well—and pounced, catching one of the longer ones. He stilled with his body contorted into a tight circle and his eyes widened. "The strings play tricks, Sephiroth," he said in a tone that suggested he was merely informing Sephiroth of the information he had discovered.

"Is he supposed to figure out how to keep it on or off?" Sephiroth asked while Cloud pounced again.

"Um..." Genesis broke off staring at Cloud and shook his head. "Neither, I suppose. I guess he could find the switch to turn it off completely, but..."

"So he's passed your little test?" Sephiroth chuckled. "Pretty pathetic excuse to get a vibrator in him."

"Hey, it worked." Genesis turned back to watch Cloud, who seemed to be getting more and more frustrated the longer he played.

"Sephiroth, it's teasing! I don't like it!" Cloud wailed when the vibrator shut off yet again.

"Come here." Sephiroth held out his arms for Cloud to crawl into. He held Cloud's hands to keep him from touching the vibrator and setting it off again and scratched his ears. "Do you still want to play with Genesis, or do you want me to make him go away?"

Cloud thumped his tail, turning on the vibrator and causing Sephiroth to scramble to find the switch to turn it off. "Sephiroth!"

"Sorry, it won't turn on again. Do you want it out?"

"I'll take it out for you, Cloud." Genesis patted his lap invitingly. "Do you want to play with me?"

"You have to play nice or Sephiroth will get mad," Cloud said, flicking his tail. "No more teasing." With that, he jumped off Sephiroth's lap and sauntered over to Genesis in a poor attempt at being casual.

"I'll play nice, don't worry. He's really got you wrapped around his tail, doesn't he?" Genesis glanced up at Sephiroth and smirked.

"Are you trying to get me to change my mind?"

"Never." Genesis slowly eased the plug out of Cloud, wiggling it around and making Cloud arch his back in pleasure.

"You're hard," Cloud said informatively, batting at the bulge in Genesis's crotch. "You shouldn't wear pants."

"_You_ are a very smart cat, and I like the way you think." Genesis moved Cloud to the side and quickly shucked his pants, tossing the vibrator on the table.

Cloud already had the lube out and grabbed onto Genesis's cock as soon as it was in sight. Sephiroth shifted in his seat and attempted to adjust his pants. He wasn't thrilled about what was going to happen, but he couldn't deny that it was hot watching them together. And the look on Genesis's face was rather amusing. Somehow he didn't think that Genesis had been expecting his toy to have quite that effect on Cloud.

"Sure you can handle him, Gen?"

Genesis glanced up and glared, then jumped as Cloud yowled extremely loudly, "Now! I want it now!"

"He can get a bit impatient."

"Thank you, I've noticed. You can shut up any time now."

Sephiroth grumbled and shifted again as Genesis got Cloud bending over the couch the way he wanted him. He was being pretty damn charitable; that entitled him to some snarking. He wanted to go over there and touch his cat. He knew exactly what to do to make Cloud purr.

Genesis did too, apparently, though it seemed to him that Cloud was far less responsive to Genesis than he was with Sephiroth. And he obviously didn't know how sensitive the patch of fur at the base of Cloud's tail was. Sephiroth allowed himself that small bit of gloating as Genesis bent over Cloud, thrusting hard. He shut his eyes; Cloud would make a racket if he didn't like something, and it was getting very hard to not touch himself while he was watching.

It seemed to take forever before he heard Cloud yowl out his climax. Genesis followed shortly afterwards, and Sephiroth cracked open an eye. Genesis had collapsed on top of Cloud, who was purring happily with his feet over his head. He smiled when he saw Sephiroth looking and wiggled his way out from underneath Genesis. He went on his hands and knees over to Sephiroth's chair and crawled up beside him, nuzzling his chin.

"Hey, Cloud," Sephiroth murmured. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Was nice." Cloud thumped his tail several times and nuzzled closer, then reached down and touched the bulge in Sephiroth's pants.

"You going to help me out with that?" he asked. He moved Cloud's hand aside long enough to undo his fly, then let him touch again.

"Yeah."

Genesis sat up and raised his eyebrows at him. "I thought you were just watching."

"I was," Sephiroth grunted and shoved his pants down further. "I'm done watching. If you've got a problem with me getting off now, you know where the door is."

"What, and miss the show? You sure as hell weren't been exaggerating about his refractory period, were you? Is he hard again already?"

Sephiroth smirked at Genesis's shocked expression as Cloud began rocking against him. Genesis got over his shock quickly, however, and made himself a little pile of pillows so he could lie down in a comfortable spot to watch.

"I'll help more." Cloud announced. He pushed Sephiroth's hand away and swung his leg over his lap, lifting his tail high. The mess running down his thighs only served to ease the way as Cloud positioned Sephiroth's cock and lowered himself onto it.

"He's certainly enthusiastic."

Sephiroth grunted in response and began stroking Cloud's tail and nibbling at his ears.

"He likes having his ears played with? I'll have to try that next time."

"You assume that there'll be a next time," Sephiroth said, glaring over Cloud's shoulder.

"Surely the great Sephiroth isn't jealous, is he?"

Sephiroth put his hands on Cloud's hips and lifted him up off his cock while Cloud yowled in protest. "Just turning you around, sweetheart. We need to give Genesis something to do to shut him up." He turned Cloud so he was facing Genesis and lowered him back down. "Would you like him to suck your cock?"

"Oh! Yes, he can do that! Yes, please." Cloud grinned widely enough to show off nearly all of his teeth and flapped his hands excitedly in Genesis's direction.

"I'd be the worst sort of villain if I said no to a face like that." Genesis rolled lazily off the bed and knelt in front of the chair.

"What's a vill-in?" Cloud stopped rolling his hips and sounded out the word instead.

"Villain," Sephiroth repeated. "A very bad person."

"Villain. Villain. A very bad person."

Sephiroth held up his hand to keep Genesis back while Cloud memorized his new word, though it was hard not to move, especially when Cloud's thinking seemed to involve clenching a lot of muscles. But he grit his teeth and held still until Cloud had repeated it to his satisfaction.

"Yes. You would be a villain. It would be really mean to say no." With that, Cloud tilted his head up at Sephiroth and grinned before lifting himself up and dropping back down.

"How's he supposed to suck your cock when you're bouncing like that?" Sephiroth caught Cloud's hips on the third bounce and held him still while Genesis moved forward.

"Sorry." Cloud attempted to look sheepish, then cried out as Genesis sucked his entire length into his mouth.

"You like that?" Sephiroth murmured, holding Cloud close as he began to tremble. "Just keep still. There's a good boy." He eased them up out of the chair, and Genesis shuffled backwards.

"Against the wall?" he asked with one hand on Cloud's cock.

Sephiroth nodded and carried Cloud over to the wall, bracing him against it while giving Genesis enough space down below. He tugged Cloud's tail gently upwards and pushed back in, groaning.

"I know you got all hot and bothered watching, but try not to choke me, would you?"

He smirked and thrust into Cloud again hard enough to cause Genesis to gag. "Sorry."

"Be nice, Sephiroth!" Cloud flattened his ears when Genesis pulled away to cough and patted him on the head.

"Sorry, Cloud, I won't do that again." The noises Cloud began making, combined with the trembling and clenching that started when Genesis resumed sucking was probably worth having him here. Setting a gentler pace was out of the question, but he braced Cloud's hips and tried to keep him from moving as much as possible.

"Ah!" Cloud cried out and tried to say something, but it turned into incoherent sounds that Sephiroth knew were good noises.

"Hold his hips still, Gen," Sephiroth muttered. Keeping them still himself was getting too difficult as he lost himself in the heat of Cloud's body. He felt slim hands ghost over his and he let go as Genesis took over. He wrapped one arm around Cloud's chest and pinched a nipple hard, keeping himself steady with the other braced against the wall. "Are you going to come, Cloud? Come on, you know I want to see you come on Genesis."

Cloud whimpered and looked up at him with wide eyes that were almost black. Seconds later Sephiroth felt the muscles clamp down around him.

"Good boy, come for me." He pulled Cloud's hips back and pushed Genesis off his cock so he could wrap his hand around it. Splatters of white hit Genesis's cheek and Sephiroth grabbed his head, holding it still while he rubbed Cloud's cock over his face. "Good boy," he repeated. "That's what I wanted to see."

Genesis rolled his eyes, but began licking the mess off Cloud's cock; his tongue even trailed over Sephiroth's hand a few times. Sephiroth stared at his friend on the floor as he continued to thrust until the sight of the mess on Genesis's face became too much and he shuddered violently.

Cloud flicked his tail, pushing it up under Sephiroth's shirt and brushing over his nipples. He loved feeling the tickling sensation as he came and Cloud knew it. He twisted so he could lick and bite at Sephiroth's neck; the sharp pinpricks of Cloud's teeth overwhelmed his senses and he let them both collapse to the floor.

"Good boy, Cloud. Good boy." He kissed the soft ears and rested his head on top of Cloud's for a moment before rearranging them so Cloud was curled up in his lap. He leaned back against the wall, exhausted.

"Time for cuddles, Genesis."

Sephiroth opened his eyes to see Cloud waving Genesis over. "What? No, Cloud, he doesn't need cuddles. It's time for him to go."

"But..." Cloud turned and gave him a betrayed look. "I _always _get cuddles after sex. Why can't I have cuddles from Genesis too?"

"It's okay, Cloud, I don't need cuddles." Genesis stood and went to the kitchen. He came back a few moments later wiping his face, then grabbed his pants off the floor. Cloud's tail flicked sadly.

"Shit. Genesis, get your ass over here. Just give him a hug and sit with us for a bit."

Cloud perked up immediately and held his arms out to Genesis. "Hug please!"

Genesis gave a disbelieving shake of his head, but came over to sit next to them. Cloud quickly managed to sprawl over both of them and fell asleep, purring happily.

"You know you're kind of a dick, right?" Genesis asked while he stroked Cloud's ears.

"Only to the people who fuck my cat."

"So you're a jealous dick."

"Yep." Sephiroth shut his eyes and scratched at the base of Cloud's tail, hoping that this had put an end to Cloud's crush.

XXX

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please check out the anthology, which can be downloaded as a pdf or image files at proj-ff7xmas. livejournal 6371. html (take out the spaces).


End file.
